


Night

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [33]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why runners start at dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

There is a reason that all runners begin at dawn. The difference between day and night is emphatic even far below the surface.

The Labyrinth is shaped by Dreams and Possibilities. While daylight might trick the eyes, darkness play tricks on the mind. Things that are easily explained in sunlight (whether the explanation is at all correct is immaterial) are Unknown once the sun has fled.

By day the Labyrinth can be conquered, if only by the hardest. At night? Those with enough imagination to wish a child away will inevitably fall to what might be lurking in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #32 -Night from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> My Muse came for a visit


End file.
